


Into the Light

by somajesticdonki



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somajesticdonki/pseuds/somajesticdonki
Summary: Noelle invites Ralsei to come to the light world and stay at her house!





	1. Into the Light

The final fountain was about to be closed. That would be the last adventure for this party of four. The human and the two monsters would return to the world of light, meanwhile the prince would stay. Or so everyone thought until the reindeer suggested he come too. Her words rang through his head. He could… go to the light world?  
Ralsei hesitated. There was not much left for him here. His home was destroyed, his family long dead. Maybe this was his chance to start over?  
The beautiful human who stood before him offered him their hand. With rosey cheeks he took it and stepped forward. He took one final look at what used to be his home and walked through the fountain with the lighteners.

The supply closet was a familiar place of the school that the heroes of light attended, but to the former prince it was like entering a new world. The messy room was filled with supplies unfamiliar to the boy, such as those white sticks of powder spilled on the floor. What could those be used for?  
Ralsei picked one up and studied it carefully. Susie, one of the monsters, rested her hand on his shoulder.  
“We have better things to eat at home,” she said.  
Home. I guess this is what it is now.  
Ralsei put away the chalk neatly in the box, and the four kids stepped out of the closet. The school hallway was painted a soft orange as the setting sun’s rays filtered in through the large windows. Ralsei ran up to the window and stared at the colors of the world in awe, pressing his hands against the cold glass.  
The grass was green!! And the trees were green!! And the sky was pink and purple and blue and orange, and the clouds came in different shapes and sizes!! And the flowers, oh, the flowers!!!  
The world seemed so big before him, and the boy has never felt so… small.  
He looked down at his hands. He looked different. His fur was darker than it was in the dark world. a pale, ashy gray, and on his arms were the sleeves of a pale green knit sweater.  
Noelle, the reindeer monster, took his hand gently and smiled a warm smile.  
Ralsei broke. Tears welled up in his eyes until he could no longer see in front of him. His heart felt so heavy, yet so light at the same time. The idea of being in a whole new world was so beautiful, yet so terrifying. But what made it all come together was his friends. He had friends.  
“A-Are you okay?” Flustered, Noelle let go of his hand.  
Kris, the human, placed a caring hand on his shoulder.  
Ralsei wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the faces of his friends.  
“Thank you,” he said.  
Their confused and worried expressions turned into smiles.  
Susie playfully slapped his back. “Let’s get out of here!”

As the heroes stepped outside, the sun ducked behind an orange cloud. The wind blew softly through Ralsei’s fur and he breathed in the fresh spring air.  
“I guess this is where we say bye,” Susie said. The purple monster had been staying with Kris for a while, after some incident in her home she preferred not to talk about. But what did that mean for Ralsei?  
“You can stay at my house for tonight, if you’d like,” Noelle said shyly. Ralsei wanted to refuse the kind gesture, but where else would he go?  
“Thank you,” he said once more.  
And so the four split into two, going their separate ways.

The two monsters walked in silence, neither of them sure what to say. Ralsei kept admiring their surroundings as Noelle watched him with a smile.  
Although it was a long walk to Noelle’s house, it seemed to pass quickly. They reached the tall gates of the Holiday estate and Noelle paused.  
“If anyone asks… We’re friends from school, okay?”  
Ralsei nodded. He was nervous. He knew next to nothing about school life in the light world, but he wasn’t sure where to even start asking questions.  
Without another word, Noelle opened the gates to the wooded area leading up to her family’s house. The sun has now almost completely set, but the stars above them were covered by the tree tops, leaving them in darkness.  
A voice could be heard in the distance. “Noelle? Is that you?!”  
It was her mother. With a hint of worry and anger in her voice, she called over and ran up to her daughter. “Where have you been? Why haven’t you answered my calls?!”  
Noelle looked down, playing with her hair nervously. “I’m so sorry! Something happened and- I-I can’t explain it well but this is my friend, Ralsei. He needs a place to stay.”  
“And what are you suggesting?” Her mother raised an eyebrow.  
“Can he please stay with us for a while? He really has nowhere to go!”  
“I’m supposed to let a boy who kept you out late stay at our house? Noelle, sweetie, I’m sure you realize how bad this sounds.”  
“Mom, please! He needs help!”  
“Noelle, I can’t let that happen. What would your father think, bringing a boy like that home? It’s inappropriate.”  
“Mom!” Noelle raised her voice. “I don’t even like boys!!!”  
A moment of stunned silence.  
“Please, mom. He could stay in the guest room and cause no trouble.”  
Her mom scratched the back of head. “...Okay. You have a week to find him another place to stay.”  
“Thank you so much, Mrs. Holiday.” Ralsei finally spoke. “I will do my best to help you out.”  
Mrs. Holiday nodded. “Come along now, it’s getting cold.” She herded the two teens inside.

The Holiday house was a large one. The entrance opened up to a living room with a high ceiling, and stairs led up to an indoor balcony marking the second floor. There was a candle-lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling above, causing shadows to dance on the walls. The house felt so… warm.  
Noelle smiled shyly at Ralsei. “Welcome home!” she said, but Ralsei was too mesmerized by the cozyness to answer.  
“This is the living room, we usually sit here in the evenings and read books and drink tea!” She pointed to the doors to the right side. “That’s the bathroom, and that’s mom and da-” she paused. “...That’s mom’s room.”  
Something about Noelle’s expression changed but Ralsei decided not to comment on it.  
Then she took his hand and led him upstairs. There was another open room at the top of the staircase, which consisted of a kitchen and dining table. To the right was another set of two doors. “The one to the left is my room. This one can be yours!” She opened the doors to the guest room.  
The room was smaller than Ralsei was used to, as he did previously live in a castle, but the size of it made it that much nicer. There was no overwhelming amount of empty space or tall ceiling. It was a room with a bed, a wardrobe, an empty bookcase, and a window window with a succulent growing peacefully on the windowsill.  
Ralsei came up to the small plant and poked its puffy leaves with his finger. “It’s so cute…” he said with a smile.  
“I’m glad you like it!” She played with her hair nervously. “Sorry that you can’t stay longer than a week. But I will help to find you a new place to stay!”  
Ralsei nodded. “Thank you.”

And so Ralsei made himself at home in the guest room. He didn’t have any belongings with him so he spent most of the night lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, realizing what he had just done. He left with world, his home, for a world he knew nothing about. But he came with his friends… Maybe he could find a place he could fit in here?  
He closed his eyes. Has he ever fit in anywhere?


	2. Morning After

When morning came, there came a knock on Ralsei’s door. He had managed to fall asleep eventually, but he didn’t feel rested when he was awoken. He stood up groggily and dragged his feet over to the door, opening it halfway.  
Noelle was standing on the other side of the door. “Good morning Ralsei!” she smiled kindly. “Would you care for some breakfast?”  
At the sight of his friend, Ralsei’s tiredness seemed to disappear and he was filled with a newly found energy. He grinned at her. “Thank you! I would love it!”  
“Come to the dining room when you’re ready!” she said, heading there herself.  
Considering Ralsei had no clothes to change into, he simply followed her out of the bedroom.  
The rest of the house seemed quiet and empty. “Where’s your mom?” he asked.  
“She’s not home, thankfully…”  
Ralsei studied her face. She seemed nervous just thinking about her mother.  
“Is she upset about me staying here…?”  
Noelle shook her head.  
“She’s um… having a difficult time accepting that I… um…” she twirled her hair around her fingers.  
“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”  
“No it’s um… it’s nothing. She’s just shocked after I came out to her last night.”  
“Oh.. I’m sorry.” Ralsei has heard stories of parents who didn’t accept their children’s sexualities, but he never imagined Noelle’s mother could be one of them. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
She shook her head. “Let’s just eat.”  
She placed two bowls on the table and poured some Deerios™ into them, followed by some cold milk, fresh from the fridge.  
“Soup for breakfast?” Ralsei asked, confused by the foreign custom.  
Noelle giggled. “Soup? It’s cereal!”  
“Sir..real?” Ralsei repeated.  
“Cereal! It’s made to be eaten at breakfast!”  
Ralsei stared at the “soup” intensely. It’s a honey nut grain, swimming in milk, which makes the texture soften! It’s… It’s genius!!!!!  
Noelle brought over two spoons and gave one to Ralsei. She mixed the contents of her bowl, making them swirl counterclockwise. Ralsei watched her, then did the same. She started eating, and so did he. His face lit up. It’s delicious!!  
He started devouring, no, practically inhaling the cereal. Noelle stared at him in surprise, but he didn’t notice, enamoured by the food inside his bowl. She smiled.  
Ralsei jumped a little, almost spitting out his food back into the bowl, as the door to the house opened and Noelle’s mom stepped inside. She carried a few shopping bags up the steps, past them, and started placing the contents inside the refrigerator, all without a word.  
Ralsei looked at Noelle, who was silently swirling the cereal around in her bowl.  
Ralsei gently placed his hand on her shoulder, but she didn’t respond.  
He got up and went over to Mrs. Holiday. “Is it okay if I help?”  
She looked at him in surprise, then nodded.  
Ralsei picked out the cold items from the bag and placed them neatly in the fridge.  
“Thank you for letting me stay here. It really means the world to me.”  
“Of course,” she said, but she remained expressionless. Ralsei watched as she put away the last few items in the cupboards and headed downstairs.  
The goat boy came back to sit next to his friend. He gently took her hand, that by then has completely stopped moving. “Hey,” he said softly.  
Noelle looked up at him and smiled weakly. “Sorry, I’m not hungry anymore.”  
He nodded and let go of her hand. “Should we clean up?”  
She nodded.

It was a warm morning as the two teens headed to school. Birds were chirping along to the sound of the dancing trees and Ralsei hummed along a tune. He was very excited to finally see what a lightener school looked like! He would be skipping along the way, but Noelle’s quick pace kept him focused. She seemed adamant on reaching class an hour early, so he followed her obediently.  
The school building wasn’t as large as he had expected. How was it able to fit a whole town full of students? Noelle led Ralsei inside, and into a classroom. It was a small room with one large desk by the door and 9 smaller ones facing it. There was a green board on the same wall as the door that was covered with white dust.  
Noelle took her backpack off and at the desk closest to the window. Ralsei stood at the door and observed as she pulled out a textbook and notebook from her backpack, followed by a set of colorful pens, and started taking neat, color-coded notes on the text.  
“What are you doing…?” Ralsei asked cautiously.  
Noelle ran her fingers through her hair. Now that Ralsei really looked at her, she looked exhausted. There were bags under her eyes, and he could tell she didn’t quite comb her hair that morning.  
“Homework,” she said, without looking up from the text.  
Ralsei concluded it’s best not to bother her so he took a good look around the classroom. Those powdery sticks he saw in the supply closet the night before were lying on a metal plate in front of the green board. Susie mentioned something about food when he looked at them yesterday. Are they edible? He picked one up and sniffed it. It had no particular scent but the powdery texture got up his nose and he sneezed. He made a face and put the stick back down on the metal plate.  
He glanced at Noelle and noticed a little smile appear on his face. He felt his face heat up, embarrassed, and he cleared his throat.  
Noelle showed no response.  
Calming down a little, Ralsei headed across the room to a bookcase full of textbooks on different subjects. He picked up a book on trigonometry and flipped through the pages. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the combinations of numbers and letters. He took the book and sat at the desk next to Noelle’s. He flipped back to the front page and started reading.  
Before he knew it, 40 minutes had passed, and he still could not decipher the equations in the book. What woke him up from the brain-frying focus he was in was the sound of the classroom door opening.  
A yellow lizard monster stood in the doorway, visibly troubled by his presence.  
“H-Hello, who might y-you be?” she fiddled with her thumbs as she spoke. “Did T-Toriel have another son I’ve n-never heard of? Hehe…”  
Ralsei stood up from his seat, flustered. “M-My name is Ralsei… I’m new here!”  
“Hello Dr. Alphys!” Noelle stood up from her seat to greet the teacher. “Ralsei is my friend. He’s new to this area but he would like to join your class! If that’s okay…”  
“O-Oh! Welcome, R-Ralsei!”  
“Thank you…” Ralsei looked at Noelle nervously, and she smiled reassuringly. “Could I um… Where should I sit?”  
“A-Ah! I t-think the classroom up north has a-an extra desk…”  
“What’s going on here,” Susie’s voice came from behind Alphys.  
“Oh! S-Susie! Could you help As-” she paused. “R-Ralsei here get a d-desk from the other classroom?”  
“Yeah, whatever,” Susie said and left.  
“I-I’ll go with her!” Ralsei ran past Alphys and followed Susie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to my friend Meggy for the Deerios idea <3 And a thanks to Fern for being my editor!


End file.
